


College Credit

by GalacticTwink



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College Student Peter Parker, Consensual Sex, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, andrew garfield peter - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Peter is in college. But, it's a little more accurate to say he's a few steps away from failing out of college. He signed up for some extracurricular community service, but he gets a little more than he bargained for.An excuse for me to write shameless smut, Chapters will have content warnings/summaries in the beginnings





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsAreScribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro chapter, so theres some semblance of a plot before the fuckin'

  Peter double checks the address before swinging into the driveway, parking off to the side of the garage and getting out of his car. He knocks on the door. No answer. He rings the doorbell. No answer. Okay.. his paper tells him to check under a rock by the door if no one answers it. Peter uses the key, putting it back where it goes before stepping into the old house. The hardwood creaks under his feet, door taking some extra effort to close completely but the lock sliding nicely into position for him. 

    “Hello?” he calls into the house, peeking into the living room to find any signs of life. The fireplace is dark, faded floral couches both empty. The kitchen yields similar results along with what looks like a sitting room. Peter refuses to check bathroom, which leaves him cautiously peeking through doors. He knocks first on every one, getting no response as he moves down the hall until-

    “What! Who’s there?” he nearly jumps out of his skin, taking a full step back in surprise. Finally, signs of life. The paper didn’t say the guy was bedridden, maybe hard of hearing? He was in some kind of explosion which could have damaged his hearing; the guy’s not old. He’s sitting in bed, covers pulled up to his waist and pooling around his too-big X-men t-shirt. 

    “Hi Mr. Wilson, my name is Peter. I’m from the university nearby, they sent me to come check on you. He watches Peter’s lips move while he talks, snorting softly. The man isn’t looking that bad, really. He isn’t sure what kind of accident the guy was in exactly, but nearly every inch of visible skin is scarred up; which isn’t a bad look on him. 

    “Peter, Peter what?”

    “Peter Parker.” whatever he wanted from that, he didn’t get; scowling softly at the answer and grumbling under his breath. Peter looks down at the folder in his hand, tucking the sheet with the address back inside and finding the next one he’ll need. 

    “Would you mind signing my log Sir? To confirm that I’m here?” the paper trambles in Peter’s hand as he holds it out, the trend continuing when the other man takes it and sets it aside on his bedside table. 

    “Listen Peter, it’ll work out better for all of us if you get out now. I don’t need any help.” his heart sinks. The resource officer did tell him it would be a tough sell. He’s not jut going to leave without putting up a fight for it. 

    “Sir, I don’t mean that you need my help or anything- just that I came to check on you and see if you need anything. I kind of need this community service to graduate.” not kind of, he  _ really _ needs the community service. The older man sighs. 

    “How old are you, Parker?”

    “I’m twenty-six.”

    “Fine. Why don’t you go make a cup of tea for me, kid.” Peter scurries out of the room, leaving the door slightly open so he doesn’t have to open it with one hand later. Hi footsteps  feel like they should echo, but are muted by the probably laminate flooring that’s in pretty much the entire house. He digs up some tea and a clean mug, warming up the water first and plopping in the bag. He didn’t say ugar or no, so Peter will just take some along with him just in case. He leaves the bag in, waiting for a nice colour on it before taking the mug carefully back into the bedroom. When he gets back the other man has moved slightly, legs hanging over the side of the bed and covers pushed away. 

    “Here you go Mr. Wilson.”

    “Wade.” he takes the mug, “I’m not that much older than you kiddo, just call me Wade.” Peter sits down next to him. Wade it is then.. The man drinks his tea black, taking a few thoughtful sips before looking at Peter again. 

    “You really want to help me out Petey?” he sets his mug on the bedside table, sparing a quick glance at the slip he’d put there earlier. 

    “You can come by whenever and I’ll sign all your paperwork for ‘ya. C’mere.” Wade pulls himself further up onto the bed and gestures for Peter to follow; he does, sitting in the middle of the mattress and tucking his legs beneath him. 

    “You’re a cute kid. So you help me in an extra special way and I’ll get you however much more you need to graduate.” Peter sees where this is going. But.. It’s not like there’s anything wring with that. He really needs to graduate. 

    “Okay. Deal.” he holds out his hand. Wade takes him by the wrist, other hand on his shoulder to twist his body around; face falling against the sheets.

    “Hang on kiddo.” he worms Peter’s jeans down just so, leaving them up in the front and stopping as soon as he can with enough room to work with. Peter’s ass is still sticking up in the air, one of Wade’s hands on either side of his hips to pull his cheeks apart. He eases right in, pushing the head of his cock past the ring of tight muscle trying to keep him out; rocking his hips gently to fill Peter up without hurting him too badly. It would’ve been nice to use some lube, hell even spit, but beggars can’t really be choosers. Wade gives him a few counts, sitting patiently for Peter to get ready before pulling back to thrust into him; grinding Peter’s face down into the bed with every push of his hips. His nails dig into the younger man’s skin, pulling him along to make his rhythm steady. It’s been a while, a few short minutes passing quickly before his hips jerk quickly out of tune, shooting spunk straight into Peter in long spurts. Wade’s chest heaves, and he takes a minute to come down; hips still but not having moved away from the other man. He pulls out, spunk oozing slowly from Peter’s ass and into his boxers. 

    “Now, go warm up my tea for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/1032  
> I wrote this at 5am without my glasses on
> 
> Hey! I have a tumblr and I take fic requests! My url is galactiktwink and I'm a whore for writing so please drop me a rq; for this specifically or just for some fandom junk(not nsfw exclusive)


	2. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla, bj, shower(sort of)

    “Yeah kid come on in.” Peter cracks open the bathroom door, the shower still running but the curtain only half drawn for the older man to peek out at him. The small room is filled with steam, fog coating the mirror and hanging in the air around him. He closes the door behind him. 

    “Did you need help?” Wade is perfectly mobile and capable on his own, sans a little trouble with his right arm, so he should be fine in here. 

    “Yeah, c’mere.” he waves the younger over, shoving the plastic curtain out of his way and resting a hand against the shower wall. With all of him out for Peter to look at it’s hard not to stare. The scars are there of course, but he doesn’t think much of them. Despite hanging around in bed all the time Wade is still in relatively good shape. Probably nothing compared to what he was, but he looks like a really fit dad. He’s standing at full mast, veins on his cock popping up against the pinkish tone most of his skin has taken. Yeah, okay. It’s been a few times since the first day Peter came in and he’s pretty much used to expecting this. He swings his backpack off his shoulders first, taking a knee and then thinking better of it and dropping completely to the ground so he doesn’t end up falling. Wade pushes his wet fingers through his hair, splaying them across his scalp and leaving them to rest there while he reaches up to touch the man’s dick; wrapping one hand at the end of his shaft and the other cupping his balls. He only bothers with one stroke, flicking his eyes closed as he goes in with his mouth; dragging Wade’s cock between his lips on its way into his throat. He skims his tongue along the veined surface, mindful of the tongue bar he’s wearing. Wade is still for him, holding his head but letting Peter blow him nice and slow. To a point. He curls his fingers, nails scraping harshly against the other man’s scalp for a good hold as he pulls; yanking Peter’s head forward and stuffing his cock straight back into his throat. He takes it like a champ, doing his best to keep up with Wade’s strong trusts, a little moan just barely audible on cue with every tug on his hair. 

    “You like when I pull your hair, princess?” Wade mangages to choke it out without moaning, voice breathy but making up for it with the sharp pull on Peter’s hair; tugging him back off his cock to just look at him. And he’s so pretty, eyes glazed and face doused in saliva; particularly his pretty pink lips, left a little puffy from the abuse. He’s even got the after-sex hair, tousled about and sticking up where Wade had pulled it out. What a pretty boy. Wade takes his free hand to his own dick, pumping once. Peter squeezes his pretty blue eyes closed. Twice, and the third splatters hot cum across the other man’s face, white coating his cheek and lips and catching in his hair; dripping down his face and onto his black shirt. 

    “Look what a mess you made, Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/545
> 
> Hey! I have a tumblr and I take fic requests! My url is galactiktwink and I'm a whore for writing so please drop me a rq; for this specifically or just for some fandom junk(not nsfw exclusive)


End file.
